Daddy's Home
by Mtcoin
Summary: Bioshock, and My Hero Academia. Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Black.

Black was all he could see.

Inky darkness swirling around him as his body floated in a thick unknown substance.

Around him, voices spoke, whispers in the wind that he could never quite catch. It was maddening.

He tried to move, to struggle, but his body never listened.

His screams went unheard in the darkness around him.

"Move."

"I just have to move, even a little."

His body rebelled, even as his mind forced forward.

"Just move."

He could feel it the subtle energy that coursed through his body as he tried to push forward once more.

"MOVE!"

And finally it did, one arm raised and shot forward making contact with the glass in front of him.

And the whispering stopped.

Another blow shook the building around him.

The third left the glass shattered. Letting the dark red liquid around him pool into the floor. And finally, his vision returned.

What stood in front of him was a group of men and women, all dressed in white lab coats. Shocked and scared expressions on their face as he lumbered forward.

His body was unnaturally heavy as if he was covered in hundreds of pounds of metal.

And when he finally looked at his hands, he realized why.

Dark brown almost black gloves extended down his arms. Ending in metal fingertips, that stretched into small needle-like points.

The rest of his body was covered in the same blackened leather, and even his now needle-like fingertips couldn't pierce it. His hands found his face and the metal wire that wrapped it in a protective sphere.

"What... What did you do to me!"

His scream only came out as a long pained groan. Sounding more like an animal than it did a man.

His step forward sent the scientists into a panic.

They scrambled around the room, clawing at the exits of the facility, desperately trying to get away from him.

His body lumbered forward, hands slamming against the tables.

He was massive, taller, and broader than he had ever been before.

One hand reached forward, his fingers clumsily wrapping around the body of a woman in front of him.

She screamed, the noise deafening in his metallic helmet. And then electricity erupted from hir fingers, arcking forward like lightning at it made contact with his head.

The roar of pain that escaped him shook the building to its core.

He squeezed his hands without even noticing, the smallest twitch enough to snap the woman's spine.

The pain and screaming stopped.

He looked down at the limp body of the woman in his hand. Blood pooling at the corners of her mouth as her back laid limply over the side of his had.

And then the pain came once more.

The red liquid flowed through the needles on his hand, and he could feel it flowing through his veins.

In his rage, he turned, not noticing or caring for the lightning that shot from his hand, frying both equipment and scientist alike.

It was only a few moments later did he realize what he had done.

He sunk to his knees, silently weeping for the lives he had taken.

"Do you feel better now Subject Delta?"

His body froze on its own.

White-hot searing pain tore at the edges of his mind, yet his arms refused to move to clutch his head.

"Would you kindly stand, Subject Delta?"

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to refuse that order, but his body moved no longer under his control.

He stood tall towering over the tiny woman in front of him.

"My name is Sofia Lamb, Subject Delta... Do you recognize me?"

He searched every corner of his mind for that name. Yet every memory he had before breaking out of his tube was gone.

He tried to speak, but his voice came out once more as a strangled groan.

Instead, he just shook his head.

"I see... As expected."

She seemed almost pleased with herself as she observed his reaction.

"Very well. Subject Delta would you kindly return to your tank? You've already caused quite a bit of damage to the staff and equipment."

Once more, he wanted to refuse, yet his body wouldn't listen, moving towards the tank.

He slipped into the tank, the glass breaking against his suit.

"Now then Subject Delta. Would you kindly go to sleep?"

His eyes closed, and he found himself drifting off to sleep before he could even react.

"Good, I promise to explain the rest to you soon. For now, Subject Delta sleep, we still have to find a little sister for you to care for."

* * *

Kai Chisaki found himself sitting on a bright red glossy couch. Next, to him, a small crib held the crying granddaughter of his Boss.

Directly across from him stood a slim blonde-haired woman, a wight dress hanging on her shoulders.

"Now then, Mister Chisaki I see you have decided to take me up on my offer."

She had been referring to the message she had sent him in secret, the offer had been simple, he provides her with funding, and in exchange, she would show him a pawn whos loyalty would never change.

He watched as her eyes glanced over to the side, staring at the crib, peeking over to stare at the white-haired girl laying within.

"Now then, while I understand the need to keep an eye on children, can you explain to me why you have brought that child with you?"

Chisaki simply shrugged his shoulders, allowing himself to relax for the first time since he entered the building. Being tense now would only put Lamb on edge.

"It was my turn to babysit her, it would have looked suspicious if I canceled last minute."

"I see."

Silence held in the air for a few seconds, before a small speaker crackled to life.

"Dr. Lamb, Subject Delta is ready for demonstration."

"Very well, prepare the experiment."

Chisaki watched as a wall to the side slowly opened, as several children began to wander out, they were all girls, dressed in what appeared to be tattered dresses.

His eyebrow rose when they began to wander around, calling for someone called "Mister Bubbles."

"Good, now allow Subject Delta to enter the room."

The other wall slid open, as he watched the massive frame of what appeared to be a cobbled-together scuba diver suit entered the room.

Almost as one, he watched as the children gathered around him, calling out to the giant, clambering around his legs, grabbing onto anything they could hold.

"Now then, Mister Chisaki, watch closely. Subject Delta will form a bond with one of the children."

He found himself mildly interested in the whole process.

"Tell me the value of having him bond with one of these children."

The smile that spread across her face at his statement sent shivers down his spine.

"You see Mister Chisaki, Subject Delta will act as a father towards the child, protecting and taking care of her as if she was his own. But the child itself will still be under our control. Subject Delta will gladly give his life to protect her and anyone he deems necessary by association. All you have to do is care for the child as well, and he will be a loyal guardian to both the girl... And your organization."

Chisaki hummed in response, leaning forward in his seat to stare at the behemoth through the glass.

"So how will we know when he picks a child?"

"The doll in his hand Mister Chisaki, he will present it to the child he decides to protect. It will be the deciding fact in his decision to adopt the children."

He nodded once more, waiting to see his choice.

"Now than Subject Delta... Would you kindly pick a child."

Chisaki watched as the behemoth's head swiveled, staring at each of the girls for a second.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Eri's wails of fear, as the baby struggled in her crib.

And then the giants head turned towards the glass, and with a single lumbering step, he now stood facing towards Chisaki.

"Subject Delta, Would you kindly select a child."

Lamb's previously confident face now stood angry, as she glared at the giant.

Then they both watched as he raised a fist, slamming it against the glass as it cracked like a spider web.

Chisaki stood, preparing for battle as he slipped off the glove that had been resting on his hands.

Another clumsy punch left the glass rattling as the alarms around them went off. He could hear the boots of security guards around them, charging towards the door, ready to protect Dr. Lamb.

With one last punch, the glass finally gave way, shattering as Subject Delta walked in. His heavy footfalls marching towards him.

Chisaki charged ready to use his quirk to kill the man in front of him.

But with a single step to the side, Chisaki missed his target entirely.

Subject Delta took another step forward coming to a stop right in front of Eri's crib.

In that very moment, time seemed to slow down as Chisaki charged towards the behemoth in front of him. His hand outstretched to touch the man.

One-touch, one-touch was all he needed.

He saw the security door open out of the corner of his eyes, men in combat armor charging towards his intended target, guns already leveled at the man.

And the giant sunk to one knee, his hand outstretched as he picked up the child in front of him.

In one hand he held the child, in the other a small doll that seemed to be an exact copy of himself.

The world returned to normal as Chisaki's switched targets, his hands coming in contact with the guards that were about to open fire on the Behemoth.

Within a single second half, a dozen guards painted the walls without so much as a scream.

His head swiveled once more, staring at the behemoth that was currently holding a giggling baby, A small doll dancing in his hand as he entertained her. Making sure she wasn't facing the bloodshed that had just occurred.

"Dr. Lamb... was it? I think your monster just found his daughter."

Perhaps he should have been enraged, he should kill the monster, after all, it would get in the way of his plans.

But his every instinct told him if he tried to separate the pair now, he wouldn't live through the encounter.

"Yes... It would appear he has."

Gently one of the babies hands lifted up grasping the outstretched finger as she giggled. Playing with his hand, the doll grasped in her other.

"Mr. Chisaki... I would like to introduce you to Izuku Midoriya, or as he is known now Subject Delta."

"Dr. Lamb, I think you have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Chisaki!"

This wasn't what Lamb had promised.

"Damn it, bastard move!"

How did it come to this?

"Chisaki get out of the way!"

What stood in front of Chiaki Kai was a monster.

A monster whose loyalty was supposed to be assured.

A monster who was supposed to help him change the world.

And the monster who had been single handily responsible for whipping the Yakuza out.

When did it go wrong? Where had he messed up? Was it when he allowed him to go to U.A. to be a spy?

Or was it the second that monster me Eri.

He barely registered Yu throwing him to the side, his body smashing into a wall before he crumbled in a heap.

When his head raised, he witnessed Yu being lifted off the ground by a hand the size of his torso.

Yu struggled against the grip, trying desperately to pry the finger apart.

But even his Crystallization quirk couldn't save him from what came next.

He watched as a drill approached his stomach, scrapping against the crystals that appeared there until they finally shattered.

And then with a bloodcurdling scream, Yu's body was ripped to shreds against the metal.

And then the giant turned once more.

* * *

There was a simple rule in the Yakuza base after Subject Delta joined.

Don't. Fuck. With. Eri.

And it was a lesson that had to be drilled into the heads of every member.

The group learned it quickly, though a few still seemed to be rebellious to the idea the Eri's new personal guardian was rising through the ranks so rapidly.

The Eight Expendables specifically. Naturally, the more loyal of the group such as Yu went along with it merely on Chisaki's word alone, but the more rebellious members like Rappa felt the need for this new member to prove himself.

Any rebellious thoughts like that were ended the second Subject Delta broke every bone in Rappa's body with but a blow. The others fell in line shortly after.

It was made even worse when Deidoro Sakaki, grabbed Eri in his rage-induced drunken stupor. It took almost every member of the Yakuza to pry Delta off the man.

After that Chisaki made sure that only the members of the Eight Expendables that Delta approved of came in contact with the child.

But the child's guardian only became more violent when Eri eventually grew up.

Even at the age of five, she still stuck to her "Daddy" like glue, refusing to leave his side unless absolutely necessary. And even then Delta would follow along like a lost puppy.

But that in of its self was a useful tool.

Chisaki learned early on the effect the giant had on his "business partners." If things began to go wrong in their talks, all it would take was a small whisper to Delta about how the man was dangerous towards Eri... And then the problem would disappear, along with its entire organization.

He would be especially useful today when it came to his talk with the League of Villains.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki had to admit he was... Irritated.

Not mad, or upset, just Irritated. The type of Irritated that left his neck itching with an uncontrollable need to scratch it.

The target of his Irritation was none other than the two men sitting across from him.

Or perhaps he should say the absence of said men.

They were late.

"They're looking down on us."

He couldn't help the growl that escaped from his lips, even as Kurogiri did his best to calm the frantic young man.

He had set this meeting up at his Sensei's request, after all having a powerful group like the Yakuza to support them during their assault on the USJ, would level the playing field against the Pro's a lot.

But the bastards had the audacity to be late.

And just as he was about to go into a rage, he felt the door shake against its hinges.

Any anger that had been within his heart faltered when he opened the door and saw the giant that was standing in the door frame.

He knew of him, of course. Every villain knew about the Yakuza's new shadowy enforcer, even if they had managed to keep him hidden from the heroes.

After all, he was the sole reason why the Yakuza was as successful as it was now.

The loud groan that escaped from the behemoth let him know that he was displeased with being kept outside.

Stepping aside to let the two of them in, he realized that there was an unexpected guest amongst the group. Namely the same silver-haired girl that trotted in behind the giant, tightly gripping one of his fingers.

Another thing that let him know they weren't taking this seriously.

"I'm glad to see you arrived safely... I see you brought a guest as well."

In the corner of his eye, he watched as Kurogiri approach the child. Seemingly trying to take her to the bar, and away from the potential bloodshed that could come should the talks go sower.

Even as a villain, Kurogiri still had a soft spot for children.

'Well, it will give me one less thing to worry about.'

* * *

Gently Kurogiri reached out towards the little girl that hid behind the behemoth, his movements slow as to not scare the girl further.

His eyes didn't even see the giant move before he found himself suspended in the air, held by one of his massive hands.

The other still firmly latched onto the girl.

"I would recommend that you don't touch her... Delta doesn't like people near his daughter."

Chisaki's eyes didn't even move at the scene, firmly latched onto Shigaraki's own.

"Delta, would you kindly set him down?"

It felt more like a command than a question.

And to the surprise of the group, Delta simply released him to the floor.

The gasps that escaped the warp quirk user let Shigaraki know just how dangerous the man in front of him really was.

"Now then... Let's get down to business."

Once more Shigaraki leaned forward, the almost crooked smile that appeared under his hand sent shivers down Chisaki's back.

Kurogiri once again joined his side, while Delta stood to the front of the room, hand still firmly grasped around Eri's.

"To put it simply we want your support in assaulting the USJ."

A small rise of an eyebrow was all Shigaraki needed to continue.

"You see... We've come across a small tidbit of information, namely on a new teacher that will be joining the U.A. staff this year. We want your help in eliminating him."

A lean forward, the bastard was interested. Good.

"So who is this teacher? If I'm going to cooperate, I'd at least like to know who I'm up against."

Once more, a malice grin spread across his face.

"All Might."

The room remained silent for a few crucial seconds before a gentle weeping could be heard.

Their eyes turned to Delta, who now held the small girl in his arm rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Is something wrong?"

Shigaraki's voice sounded... Gentle. It was the first time Chisaki had heard a sound like anything other than a raving lunatic.

"She... Likes... Heroes."

They turned, the voice of Delta speaking for the first time in the five years that Chisaki knew him.

"Heroes... Save... She wishes... Be... Saved."

His voice was heavy and sounded like metal scraping against metal. But the message was clear.

"Delta, would you kindly take Eri out of the room?"

The heavy footfalls that followed that request seemed almost smothering.

"Now then. What reason do we have to help you? What would we gain from the symbol of peace's death? What could you possibly give us that we can't take for ourselves?"

And once more, Chisaki was back in business mode.

"There's one thing I know you can't claim by yourself. Your little quirkless bullets. You can't make them anymore, can you? Not after Delta came along.

The stiffness that came over Chisaki let him know his answer.

All we need is one sample of her blood, and we can produce as many of those bullets as you want. And all you got to do is send Delta, and the girl to U.A. Have them infiltrate the school, look for any weaknesses, and confirm that All Might is teaching. Simple right? You get your bullets, I get All Mights head, and Eri and Delta get a chance to be heroes for a little bit. It's a win-win-win situation."

"And how do we know you'll hold up your end of the deal."

"If you don't feel like you can trust us your free to leave at any time."

The silence held as Chisaki thought.

"And what guarantee do we have that you can kill All Might?"

Behind Shigaraki a door slid open, revealing the towering, muscular form of what appeared to be a mix of bird and man. And with a sick twisted grin, Shigaraki spoke.

"I'd like you to meet Nomu... You can say he's the anti-symbol of peace."

Chisaki looked up for a moment staring at the bird-like monster standing in front of him.

"Alright, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

In another life, Delta might have felt excited standing in front of the massive gates of U.A. In another life; he would have been in such a rush that he would trip and meet the girl who would go onto be his wife.

But in that other life, he was a child who would go on to be the symbol of peace.

Not the monster who embodied violence like he was.

Standing next to him was his charge, the girl he had sworn his life to protect.

Eri.

She was the sole reason for him being here now.

It had been a request from the League of Villains that he infiltrates U.A. His mission was simple, take the entrance exam, become a student, and confirm All Might was teaching there.

After that, it was just a waiting game. Stay undercover until the assault on the USJ and then "die." Acting as a heroic sacrifice to save the rest of the students.

What they didn't account for was the fact he was covered in over half a ton of metal reinforcements and near ballistic armor.

And that drew a lot of attention. Not to mention the small child clinging to him under their gaze.

* * *

Eri hated crowds; that was something they both knew all too well. She hated the feeling of everyone's eyes on her. Or in this case, her daddy.

She could hear the mutters around her; some were simple like the pink-skinned girl squealing about how cute the two of them looked together. All while what appeared to be a floating pair of clothes muttered out a "How is that cute?"

Others whispered about how her daddy had to be some sort of kidnapper, forcing her to come along with him.

Her grip tightened on his massive finger.

She wanted to yell at those people.

She heard another group whispering about how they should go over and check if she was okay.

Why did they want to check on her? She was with Daddy, and Daddy would never let anything bad happen to her.

Gently she tugged one of his fingers, watching as his head turned towards her.

Raising her arms towards him, she felt his own slip under her armpits, lifting her up to put on his shoulders.

She watched as the pink-skinned girl practically squealed.

The other groups looked away, seemingly content with what had happened.

She liked being on Daddy's shoulders.

* * *

Delta had to admit, he was excited.

No excited didn't describe what he felt.

He wanted to be excited, seeing all of these quirks, his previous self should have been practically jumping in joy.

Yet all he felt was emptiness.

No excitement or nervousness, just an empty nagging maw in the pit of his stomach. His eyes traveled down to the girl sitting in his lap.

And he felt at peace, he felt... Happy.

He could only ever feel anything when she was with him.

One of his arms rose gently petting the top of her head.

He felt himself smile underneath his helmet when she started giggling.

Evidently, not everyone shared his happiness, when a tall boy in glasses stood up and all but shouted out his displeasure.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?! On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the hight of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes."

His voice boomed throughout the stadium, echoing as he addressed the teacher in front of him.

"And what's more... You in the diver's suit! Why are you wearing such an outfit and furthermore, why would you bring a child to this exam?! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure ride, then leave this place at once!"

His hand stopped petting his daughters head as he lifted her off his lap. Setting her down in his seat as he stood up.

The crowd watched as he stood up to his full height of nearly three meters, towering over the rest of the student.

With one step forward, they felt the ground rumble, the entire building standing in utter silence as he strode forward towards the boy who had yelled.

When he finally reached him, the crowd held their breath as Iida took a small step back.

Only to watch the behemoth bow at a nighty degree angle before turning around and making his way back to his seat, placing the girl in his lap once more.

The rest of the announcements went quickly after that.

* * *

"They took Eri."

"THEY TOOK ERI!"

An audible growl escaped from his lips that left the other examines nervous.

'Calm down. Breathe, you know why they took her. She can't come into an arena full of dangerous robots.

The anger subsided a little, spreading out as he tried to calm down. They would keep her safe; they were heroes. That was their job, wasn't it to keep people safe?

"They can't protect her, not like I can."

He hardly noticed when Present Mic started talking, only taking notice when he heard the word go, charging through his competition until he was through the gait.

* * *

Uraraka had to admit she was terrified.

Terrified of the exam, terrified of failing, terrified of not making it into U.A.

But that palled in comparison to the fear she felt in the face of the goliath in front of her.

The way his massive frame moved with unbelievable swiftness, the way his hands tore through metal like it was wet tissue paper.

The way with a single bolt of lightning from his fingertips tore through an entire street worth of villains.

But what scared her the most was that he didn't have one quirk.

He had seven.

Fire, ice, lightning, telekinesis, forcing the robots to attack each other.

The way he would appear behind an enemy, yet still, be in front of it. He had been duplicating himself, that was the only answer she could come up with.

Even summoning a swarm of insects to attack the robots, though she only saw him do it once. He must have thought it wasn't effective.

What scared her most of all, though, was the way he was silent through all of it. Not so much as a grunt was released.

And then there was the fact he didn't even need to use said quirks. His brute strength was more than enough.

Or maybe that was another quirk of his?

She didn't care right now. Being in the same area as him might as well be an automatic fail.

The rest of the students felt the same, practically leaving the center to him, satisfied with letting the giant rampage through the robots to his heart's content.

* * *

'76'

He felt the one pointer struggle in his hand, its head held in a vice-like grip.

With a single squeeze, he felt it crumble in his hand.

'77'

He stepped forward, letting the frost build up in his hand once more before sending it towards a three-pointer.

The ice surged around it in a second, freezing it in place as one of his arms came down on it, shattering the robot in a single blow.

'80'

Glancing to the side, he checked the blue bar on his arm.

Empty, and he only had one syringe of eve left.

'Better to save it.' Not like he needed it for these pathetic excuses for a villain.

One of his hands slammed trough a wall, pulling a two-pointer through it as he pressed his foot into its chest. Listening to the metal groan under his feet.

A crunch and he added the score to his total.

'82'

But then he felt the ground rumble.

* * *

'This is supposed to be the final boss?'

Delta would have ignored it if it wasn't for the girl trapped under the rubble.

The people around him ran, some screaming in terror, one small boy with purple balls on his head was crying, tears and snot running down his face as he tried to escape... On the back of one of the female competitors.

'Note to self keep an eye on him.'

He didn't have time for it right now though, he had a job to do.

He glanced down at the bar once more, before grunting letting the blue liquid flow into his veins once more, filling the bar to full.

'Might as well get this over with,'

He felt energy surge within him as he combined multiple plasmids at once.

The pressure built swelling his arm as he took aim.

And with a single blast, the competitors watch as the one pointer disappeared from the map. The upper half of his body incinerated.

'Well, that was a waste of time.'

He stepped forwards gently lifting the rouble off of the girl.

It was only now that he spared her more than a second glance.

Short bob cut brown hair hung in he face, blocking one of her eyes from view. She was short, well everyone was small to him.

And then there was the fact that her face might as well have been a tomato.

'Strange.'

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to where recovery girl waited, setting her down in front of her, and picking up the white-haired girl beside her. Allowing Eri to cling to his neck once more.

And Uraraka had to admit that the situation was cute, in a weird way.

"Well, your quite the big one aren't you?"

The question came from the elderly nurse to his side, staring up at him.

A dull grunt was her answer as he turned, stomping away from the group.

"W-Wait!"

The shout from the brown-haired girl caused him to stop. Turning for a moment, he stared at her as if telling her to speak.

"W-What's your name?"

Was that really all she wanted to know?

He opened his mouth, forcing a voice that hadn't been used in years out.

"... Subject...Delta."

And then he turned and walked away, failing to notice that most of the security cameras were focused on him.

* * *

"Well... Now isn't this interesting."

Nezu found himself squeaking in delight.

* * *

**Okay so his plasmids that have been shown so far are:**

**Incinerate: gotten from a thug he killed for Chisaki.**

**Winter Blast: from a Mafia boss that had moved into the area.**

**Telekinesis: Unknown, Delta doesn't remember.**

**Security Command: Given to him by Sensei before the exam.**

**Decoy: Found amongst the low ranking members of the Yakuza. No one argued when Delta decided to take it for his own.**

**Electro Bolt: Taken from the body of the scientist he killed in chapter one.**

**Insect Swarm: Gotten from a rival Yakuza member.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I have the next chapter written and ready to go with the exception of the quirk test. I honestly don't know what I want to do with that scene. Nor do I know how strong I want Delta to be in this story. Technically with ADAM he can literally just become a second All for One, a stronger just straight up better AFO.

Or would that just be boring, reading another story that's just, 'oh you have an interesting quirk, might as well take it and use it to fuck over ninety percent of the BNHA story line.'

And then there is the pairings for this story. Do you want this to be a harem story, or just with a single person?

Do you want Delta to be a hero or a villain, or should he be a chaotic neutral?

Lots of things to think about so leave a review about what you want to happen and I'll think on it.

This chapter will probably be replaced with the real chapter by Monday depending on my schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm not overly proud of how this chapter turned out, but ehhh. Sleep is needed.**

**So I'm still on the fence about how strong I want to make Delta in this. I like the idea of a stronger one, but when someone is so overpowered that every confrontation with anything can be handled with a single punch, (Not talking shit on One Punch Man, top ten anime of all time right there.) It gets kind of boring.**

**Also...**

**What the fuck guys.**

**You guys/gals/cisgender pyrofoxes somehow managed to double the reviews that I have gotten on all the other chapters COMBINED.**

**Not that I'm complaining by any stretch of the imagination. I'm glad to see so many people have an idea of where they want this to go.**

**Most people wanted a harem, a handfull wanted it to be single paired, and a few said for it to be just three people.**

**I'll probably go for the middle ground and say three. **

**Don't worry though I hate when romance in stories is just, "Oh hey, your a mildly attractive male, I am an overwhelmingly beautiful female, let me and seven other girls do everything in our power to sleep with you only for you to be completely oblivious the entire time."**

**I'm looking at you Highschool DXD.**

**Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

The disc he received in his mailbox was definitely not what he was expecting.

Sure he had a list of things he figured they would get that proved that Delta had passed. But a holoprojection of All Might?

That was not on his list.

Sitting with his new "partners," he couldn't help but feel underwhelmed.

"So this is proof that All Might is teaching at U.A. right?"

Yu spoke next to him; he figured it would be better to leave Delta and Eri out of this one for today. No reason for Eri (and by that extent Delta) to get upset again.

They watched as Shigaraki scratched at his neck in discomfort. Apparently, he felt the same.

"I guess... But this almost feels too easy. They're practically announcing to everyone that All Might is working for them. How do they expect to keep this a secret?"

A small hum of activity hung in the air as Chisaki's subordinates looked for any information that might help in the upcoming battle.

"Still 156 points? I thought your precious Subject Delta would have scored more."

There was a taunt there, one that Chisaki refused to fall for.

"Way he described it, there wasn't enough robots to entertain him."

His own eyes narrowed, staring in between the fingers of Shigaraki's "Father."

"That sounds like something he would say... If he talked, that is."

Silence. There was still no love between the two villain leaders, neither trusting themselves to say something that wouldn't set the other one-off.

It was only by Delta radioing in that he was approaching class 1-A that conversation finally continue.

* * *

Gentle.

That was how Eri would describe her daddy.

She wasn't blind to what her father was though.

He was a monster; she knew that.

She knew the way people looked at him, with so much scorn that she was sure that they would burn a hole in his suit.

She knew he hurt people, everyone she knew hurt people.

She knew he served the man who wanted nothing more than to forcefully take her blood.

She knew he was a monster.

But did she care?

No. No many how many times people yelled or cursed at her daddy, she would never care.

After all, they didn't know him like she did. They didn't see him when it was just the two of them.

They didn't see how he read her stories of heroes saving princesses, even when every time he spoke the needles in his suit would tear at his throat, demanding his silence.

Despite that, he still read on even when he would start drowning in his own blood, the needles piercing his throat in an attempt to silence him.

She never knew about it, though, and her daddy didn't complain.

They didn't see when he took her to parks; they didn't see how he would push her on swings. They didn't see how he carried her on his shoulders.

They didn't see the love he tried so hard to show her.

They didn't see how he saved her from a life of being tortured by Chisaki because of her quirk.

They didn't see it when he would hold her through her panic attacks.

They didn't see him teach her how to smile.

All everyone ever saw was a monster.

And that was the truth.

She knew he was a monster, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was that her "Father" was daddy. And he would never let her get hurt.

And if she ever did... May God have mercy upon the world.

* * *

Delta knew he drew attention; it was hard not to when you were three meters of hulking metal driven by muscle genetically engineered to make you practically unstoppable.

He didn't mind having eyes on him, and if they were cautious, that was fine too.

It just meant that they would leave him alone.

What he didn't like was the students of class 1-A walking up to him, subtly hinting that he should let them take his daughter somewhere else.

Some tried to outsmart him, saying how it would be better for them to take Eri to the teachers so that she wouldn't get bored in class.

Those people were cowards.

Some people tried to be friendly, apply to his love as a father. They would take Eri to a daycare stationed at U.A. so that the children could go and play while their parents attended classes.

Those people were manipulative.

The last few tried to get in his face, all but ordering him to release the child.

Those people were brutes.

AND NONE OF THEM WERE TRUSTWORTHY.

His audible growl left the students backing up, afraid of what he would do if they pushed the issue further.

Some stood their ground, such as the explosive blonde who felt so familiar.

Not that Delta could place it.

Others didn't seem to care, like the boy with twin toned hair.

There were a few with the class though that didn't even attempt to separate him from his daughter, such as the pink-skinned girl, and the brown-haired girl he had saved yesterday.

He liked those people.

But needless to say, everyone was looking at him.

Or more accurately, Eri.

They seemed content to ignore his presence now, trying now to talk to his daughter. They wanted to separate them through her.

Well if Eri wanted to move from her spot on his lap, he wouldn't stop her.

But he would never let them take her.

Any attempt in doing so would leave the class with a lot fewer students. Mission be damned.

But when the teacher came in the class quieted down, any chatter or arguments in the room stopping when the black-haired man's tired eyes turned towards them.

"Put these on and head outside."

At that moment, Delta felt that the class had a lot more to worry about than him.

* * *

It turns out he was right.

"Bakugo you placed second in the practical exam, how far could you throw a softball in middle school.?"

Bakugo... Bakugo? That felt familiar. Why did that feel so familiar?

He had little time to process that line of thought when the blonde answered.

"Sixty-seven meters give or take."

His voice was surprisingly quite, different from the memories that Delta held.

Wait, memories?

His head hurt, pain running like a jagged edge of a knife through his mind.

And as soon as the memories came, they were gone disappearing with the pain that still lingered.

He turned facing the blonde as he stepped forward, Aizawa was speaking, saying something about the test, but he couldn't hear him.

He didn't register his hand moving to cover his daughter's ears, as if he expected the deafening explosion that ripped from the blonde's hands.

He felt Eri whimper from the noise, and he was forced back to reality. Every instinct was telling him to tear the explosive quirk user limb from limb for causing pain to his daughter.

But part of his mind refused.

A new part of him, a piece he had never heard before screamed for him to remember, desperately trying to bring back memories that had long since vanished.

But Lamb didn't want him to remember.

The dark tendrils of her quirk reaching farther and farther into his mind, blocking the memories of the blonde until it was but a shadow in the back of his mind.

He felt Eri tug at his hand, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

And as he gazed down at her, his mind settled — memories of a life long gone disappearing.

And the world came back to him, glancing around to find the class moving on.

With earth-shaking steps, he followed.

He watched as the fifty-meter dash came up, the one placing first was surprisingly the girl with raven black hair.

Using, rocket-powered rollerskates of all things.

Neat. He would have to keep an eye on her. She could prove dangerous.

She was followed closely by the tall glasses-wearing boy from the exam, though he heard the boy grumbling about only being able to reach third gear over this distance.

Third gear, remember that.

The boy with the two-tone hair created an ice path, skating along it towards the goal.

Ice quirk? No something else, more info needed.

Pink skinned girl.

Acid quirk. Extreme caution around Eri.

That was everyone notable for this exam, though he vaguely categorized the explosive blonde in the back of his mind too.

"Delta you're up."

He turned towards Aizawa, before shifting his eyes towards the girl on his shoulder.

* * *

Yaoyorozu was usually a very calm person. She normally did her best to think things through, to never judge a book by its cover, to expect the unexpected in any situation.

But she couldn't help but judge their scuba suited classmate at first sight.

He was tall, taller than just about anyone she had ever met before, even compared to their massive classmate Shoji who stood at 187 centimeters.

Delta was almost three meters tall of rippling muscle underneath reinforced kevlar and steel.

He looked like a monster, specifically bred for war.

Under normal circumstances, she would have done her best to wave off his looks, but the feeling she got when she approached him to introduce herself.

That she could not wave off, it was as if she was staring death in its face.

That man had killed before; she was sure of it. Everything about him screamed murder.

But then she noticed the child sitting in his lap.

She looked so young, so small in comparison to her giant guardian; she couldn't have been older than five or six.

Yet, she was sitting in the lap of that monster.

She watched as some of her behavior classmates approached him; many of them seemingly having the same thought line.

A few tried to speak with him, to request him to hand over the child so that they could take her to the teachers.

But the silent stare they got in response was more than enough of an answer.

So was the girl now clinging to his stomach, terrified of these new people surrounding her.

She would have tried to approach herself if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of their homeroom teacher. She was sure that he would sort this out.

After all, having a child in the classroom was distracting.

But when he seemingly dismissed both the giant and girl those hopes where squashed.

When they were finally outside, however, she watched as the massive body of Delta was now packed into a gym uniform, comically stretched over the scuba-suit he usually wore.

She might have laughed at the sight if she wasn't terrified of the consequences.

She tried her best to pay attention to the teacher, as he explained why the class was taking another exam.

But her mind and eyes still wondered.

She watched as the faceless giant clutched his head, seemingly in pain as he stared at their blonde classmate, watched as he covered the girl's ears as if he expected the explosion was coming.

She watched him almost go into a rage when the girl whimpered in pain from the noise.

In the corner of her eye, she watched as one of her classmates clutched their own ears in pain.

Noise-canceling headphones just became a priority.

When the fifty-meter dash came around, she witnessed what their classmates were capable of. Iida was fast but was seemingly built for more long-distance endurance than sprinting.

His claim of only being able to get up to third gear proved her point.

Ashido's acid made sliding across the floor easy, scoring her a nice score near the middle of the pack.

The same could be said for Todoroki, though he did his with ice.

But the one she was really interested in was Delta.

And more importantly, what he was going to do about the girl on his shoulders.

His head turned towards their teacher, staring at him before glancing up at the girl.

The low groan that escaped the giant seemed to get the message across. She watched as mister Aizawa approached, reaching up on the crouching giant to grab the girl off his shoulders.

Only for the girl to immediately go into a panic attack.

Her breathing increased, heavy pants, and gasps for air escaping the little girl's lips. Her eyes dilated, and her arms flailed around, trying to grab onto her guardian once more.

She didn't know what compelled her to sprint towards the girl, but she was standing in front of Delta and the child before she even realized it.

In the back of her mind, she went over the steps to help a child having a panic attack.

'Step one. Remain in control. Remember, a child during a panic attack has lost their sense of control.'

She let herself sink to her knees in front of the giant, one hand gently grasping the girls.

'Step two. Stay calm and mindful while using a firm but gentle tone of voice to communicate that you are present and there for them and that you understand how anxious they feel.'

"I need you to look at me okay? It's alright; I know you're scared, it's okay, you're okay, just breathe."

'Step three. Use age-appropriate words to describe anxiousness, such as "wobbly" or "scared."'

'Ensure the child feels increasingly safe. Use soothing words. Use their name.'

'Shit I don't know her name!'

Before she could even finish that line of thought, the giant spoke.

"Eri.. I know you... don't... good... but you... will be okay... I... help you... it... end soon... take... deep breaths. Daddy's... here."

It was the first time any of the class had heard him speak.

Despite his appearance, his voice was... warm, gentle. It was fatherly even, and for a moment she wasn't staring at a monster.

She was staring at a father.

But then her mind got back to work.

'I know her name now.'

'Step four. Remind them that panic attacks always end and that they will get through them.'

'Step five. Pay attention to the physical symptoms of panic attacks. Convey to the child that the fast heartbeat, dizziness, or shaking will pass in a few minutes.'

'Step six. Give them time to calm down. Don't rush the child. They will need time to help them regain their sense of self and composure.'

* * *

It took a full twenty minutes for the girl's panic attack to subside. Her rigid breaths turning into small snores as she finally fell asleep.

And for a moment the class thought that would be it.

There was no way their teacher would force them to continue after that.

They were wrong.

With the exception of Delta and Yaoyorozu, the rest of the class found themselves running, grip strength, and toe touches.

It wouldn't have been all that bad if the midget behind them wasn't complaining about how "Because of some stupid little girl having a panic attack, he couldn't see YaoyorOppai bouncing."

Needless to say, the girls knew to ignore him from now on.


End file.
